Jonathan
by Cheekypoo
Summary: Dr. Mackenzie and Colonel Simmons do some testing on Jack which leads to some weird consequences
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I just borrowed them for this story.  
  
"What! No, no I'm not doing that thing again. You can't make me!" Jack O'Neill all but yelled at the General.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill I'm afraid I can" The general answered him  
  
"Nope, La, la, la, la, la" Jack sang as he covered his ears. "I can't hear you!"  
  
"Colonel you will stop that right now!"  
  
"Sir it's just a simple test, it will be fine" Sam pulled Jacks hands off of his ears.  
  
"Fine but don't be surprised if I'm a little moody for the next few days." Jack said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Alright sg-1 you will have the Zatarc testing redone at 0900 tomorrow. Dismissed" General Hammond stood and left the room.  
  
"Well I'm going home, see you all tomorrow" Jack smiled as he got up to leave.  
  
"We better see you here sir" Sam smiled as she watched Jack leave.  
  
"Maybe one of us should go to his house tomorrow morning"  
  
"Thanks for volunteering Daniel!" Sam said as she almost ran out of the room.  
  
"What! I never, but- SAM!" Daniel called. Daniel turned to look over at Teal'c with almost pleading eyes.  
  
"I am afraid I can be of no assistance to you Daniel Jackson for I have not yet learned how to drive." Teal'c bowed his head as he left Daniel alone in the room.  
  
"How do I always get myself into these messes?" Daniel asked to no one in particular as he to left the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Well that wasn't so bad" Daniel said as he came out of the room where the testing was being done.  
  
"Your up Colonel!" Janet said as she came out of the room behind Daniel.  
  
"Oh great!"  
  
"Don't worry so much sir, it'll be fine" Sam said placing a hand on her Co's shoulder. "Yeah that's what you say now."  
  
"Come on Colonel." Janet said taking him by the arm and leading him into the room.  
  
"Have fun Jack!" Daniel called in after him, as the door to the room slowly came to a close.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
"Alright Colonel O'Neill we have one more question for you." Said Dr. Mackenzie.  
  
"Okay I think I can handle that." Jack said smiling after a job well done.  
  
"What happened during your time in Iraq?"  
  
After a long silence on Jack's part he spoke up. "Uh sorry but no."  
  
"You have to tell us Colonel." Colonel Simmons said.  
  
"Wait this wasn't part of the testing he doesn't have to answer that." Janet said coming to Jacks aid.  
  
"Yes he does, don't make us do this the hard way Colonel, Now tell us what happed during your time in Iraq." The colonel stated.  
  
"No, no, no, no" Jack said while trying his best to shake his head.  
  
"Alright suit yourself." The colonel nodded towards Dr. Mackenzie, who pulled out a needle from his jacket pocket.  
  
"What is this?" Janet said seeing the needle.  
  
"Oh just a little something we came up with that will help Jack remember his time in Iraq." The colonel said smiling.  
  
"Don't you dare put that thing in me." Jack said giving Dr. Mackenzie one of his famous death glares.  
  
"Hey stop right there." Janet said as she tried to get over to Jack but was held back by the Colonel.  
  
"Now Colonel O'Neill this will only hurt for a second." Dr. Mackenzie said as he lowered the needle into Jack's arm. After a few moments Jack's face paled. "What's happening how much did you give him?" the colonel asked Dr. Mackenzie.  
  
"The whole thing, why how much was I supposed to give him?"  
  
"Not even half you idiot!"  
  
Someone get me a medical team down here now!" Janet yelled. "Help me get him out of this thing." Janet said half running over to Jack. "You two get out." Janet said to the Colonel and Doctor.  
  
"Watch these two and make sure they don't go anywhere." Janet said looking towards the rest of sg-1.  
  
"Janet what's going on?" Sam asked seeing the look of doubt mixed with fear in her friend's eyes.  
  
"I don't know Sam just watch these two for me okay." Janet said as she finally gave the two men death glare and returned into the room leaving the door slightly ajar.  
  
"SHIT, Colonel don't do this, not now!" Sam heard Janet yell inside the room. "Where's my medical team?" Janet yelled. Sam saw as a small team of medical people run down the hall and disappear into the room.  
  
"Shit, charge the paddles to 200" Janet told her team.  
  
"Clear" Janet called. After a moment Sam heard her again. "Damn it charge 360. Clear."  
  
Sam looked inside the room careful not to push the door open any further. The only thing she could see was Jacks lifeless hand. "Again" Janet called. "Clear" Sam saw Jack's hand rise a little from the shock.  
  
"Alright one more time." Sam could feel tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Doctor wait, look"  
  
"Oh thank god. Get him on to the stretcher"  
  
Moments later Janet and the rest of her team came out of the room with a very pale Colonel O'Neill on the stretcher. "Take him to the infirmary. I'll be there in a second." Janet said to her team.  
  
"What the hell did you give him?" Janet asked Dr. Mackenzie and Colonel Simmons.  
  
"It was just a little something to help him remember" Colonel Simmons replied.  
  
"What kind of something?" Sam asked seeing Janet about to burst.  
  
"Sorry but you are on a need to know biases and this you do not need to know." Colonel Simmons replied smiling.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill just about died in there, so help me god if he does I will not stop until you are both put away for life" Janet said giving them both death glares.  
  
"Alright doctor you win. It was a substance we acquired a while back, from some other world. We developed it and now it helps to take a person back to a certain area in there life, so they can remember in full detail what happened."  
  
"You wanted to send Colonel O'Neill back to Iraq because?"  
  
"Well you see we were just testing it on him and we figured Iraq was the best place to start. He never talks about it and he has repressed it far enough into his mind that he has begun to forget what happened, who could be a better subject?"  
  
"You wanted to send him back to the most traumatizing experience of his life, just so you could see if that thing worked" By this time Janet was really ready to explode.  
  
"Well yes, unfortunately the good Doctor here gave him way to much, so now we have no clue what colonel O'Neill has gone back to."  
  
"Wait what are you saying?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I'm saying doctor Jackson that Colonel O'Neill might have gone back to Iraq or even France for all I know, but we wont know until he wakes up, will we?" Colonel Simmons smiled.  
  
"So help me God if he dies I'm coming after you both." Janet said before she left for the Infirmary.  
  
"Teal'c take them down to lock up." Sam said as she followed Janet.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
"Janet what's going to happen to him?" Sam asked from her seat next to Jack's bed.  
  
"I don't know Sam. You should get some rest"  
  
"But I can't leave him. What if he wakes up?"  
  
"Sam go I'll call you if anything happens."  
  
"Alright" Sam reluctantly got up to leave.  
  
"Sam don't worry he'll pull through." Janet said following Sam to the door.  
  
"Yeah he better."  
  
"He will Sam. He will" Janet said as she turned out the lights to the infirmary. 


	2. Little Jack

"Janet how's the colonel doing?" Sam asked seeing Janet in the co missionary.  
  
"Well Sam I was just about to go and check on him. Would you like to join me?" Janet asked placing her tray of food down.  
  
"Oh sure Janet if you want." Sam couldn't hold back her smile.  
  
"Lets go Sam." Janet said leading the way out.  
  
"I really hope he's doing better."  
  
"So do I Sam."  
  
"Doctor Fraiser, Doctor Fraiser" A nurse called  
  
"What can I do for you?" Janet asked.  
  
"It's colonel O'Neill ma'am"  
  
Fear suddenly caught in both Sam and Janet's throats. "What? What is it?"  
  
"He's gone ma'am."  
  
"What? What do you mean gone?" Sam asked.  
  
"I mean he's gone ma'am. He's not in his bed."  
  
Janet and Sam shared a look of understanding before they both started running to the Infirmary.  
  
"Where the hell could he be?" Janet said seeing Jack's bed empty.  
  
"Janet you don't think someone took him do you?" Sam asked  
  
(Doctor Fraiser and the rest of Sg-1 to the debriefing room, Doctor Fraiser and the rest of Sg-1 to the debriefing room) Sounded the P.A system.  
  
"You don't think he left himself do you?" Sam asked Janet before the two woman left for the debriefing room.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"Sir" Janet and Sam arrived moments after Daniel and Teal'c.  
  
"Janet how's Jack doing?" Daniel asked.  
  
"He's gone." Sam answered.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"He's gone. We don't know where he is." Janet answered.  
  
"Well I believe we have a small problem people." General Hammond said  
  
"Small sir? I think this is huge." Sam said.  
  
"No Major I think small is the right word." The general opened the door to the debriefing room where a small boy was sitting in one of the chairs drawing on a pad of paper. He was wearing an SGC jacket that was about 10 sizes to big. From what they could see he had light brown hair. When they small boy tuned to see who opened the door they all saw his dark brown eyes and his million dollar smile.  
  
"As I said Major we have a small problem" General Hammond said smiling.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
"General where did you find him?" Sam asked.  
  
"An SF found him wandering around, he wont talk" the general said turning to the boy.  
  
"Mind if I try?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
"Alright" Daniel walked over to the boy. "Hi what's your name?" The small boy turned to look at Daniel. After a moment the boy picked up his paper and went to a different side of the table.  
  
"Okay then." Daniel followed. "Can you tell me your name?" The boy looked at Daniel again and once more picked up his paper and found a new spot. This continued for a few moments before Daniel gave up and walked back to the group. "I give up. Sam why don't you try?"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because. I don't know?"  
  
"Fine." Sam walked into the room and sat next to the boy, who continued to draw. "Can I draw to?" The boy looked up at Sam. He went over to the table and after a moment brought back another pad of paper and pencil for Sam. "Thanks"  
  
"So why don't you want to talk to us?"  
  
"You're a stranger" The boy replied.  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"See that's what a stranger would say."  
  
Sam turned to the group and smiled. "But I'm not a stranger I know your mom."  
  
"Then why don't you know my name?"  
  
"He's smart" Daniel whispered to Janet.  
  
"Well your mom told me when she dropped you off this morning but I forgot" Sam said giving the boy a weary smile.  
  
"Well wouldn't a stranger say that to, if they wanted me to go with them?" The boy asked.  
  
"Yeah they most likely would."  
  
"Then you are a stranger."  
  
"Well your just going to have to trust me when I say I'm not."  
  
"But how can I trust you when you're a stranger. Mommy said never talk to strangers."  
  
"Well then can you tell me how old you are?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sam" Janet called from the door  
  
"Your names Sam?" The boy asked.  
  
"Yep" Sam said smiling.  
  
The small boy looked as though he was thinking really hard for a few moments. Before he spoke. "I'm 4" He said smiling.  
  
"Oh really!" Sam smiled.  
  
"Yep and my names Jonathan"  
  
"Oh yeah now I remember." Sam said after getting over the initial shock. "So why all the trust all of a sudden?" Sam asked.  
  
"I heard mommy talking to someone named Sam on the phone before." He said smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll be right back okay?" Sam smiled before she got up and walked over to the door.  
  
"Well sir?" Sam asked the General.  
  
"Sir we have to find out if that really is who we think it is." Janet said looking at Jonathan quietly drawing on the floor.  
  
"Agreed Major he trusts you so you will help the doctor do what ever she needs to do to confirm this understood."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Jonathan come on were going to go on a little trip" Sam called to Jonathan.  
  
"I'm coming" Jonathan got up from the floor, the over sized jacket dragging on the floor and showing his bare shoulders.  
  
"Doctor Jackson I'm going to ask you and Teal'c to go into town and get him some clothes to wear" The general said trying his best to suppress a laugh at seeing the little boy walking down the corridors,  
  
"No problem general," Daniel said with amusement in his voice as he saw the little boy trip on the jacket and almost fall over only to be held up by Sam who eventually took him in her arms.  
  
((A/N: All right what do you think?? Feedback is always welcome but no flames please. I hope you liked it!!)) 


	3. A Hidden Past

"Alright Jonathan I'm going to take some blood now okay?" Janet asked as she held out the needle.  
  
"No!" Jonathan yelled as he held onto his arms in order to protect them. "I don't like needles!"  
  
"Why don't you like needles?" Sam asked.  
  
"They hurt, and mommies not here" Jonathan said tightening his grip on his arms.  
  
"Oh" Janet looked at Sam. "Well what if you sat in Sam's lap? Would that be okay?" Janet asked.  
  
Jonathan sat on the bed thinking for a while until he looked at Sam. "Would you?"  
  
"Sure I don't see why not" Sam said patting her lap for him to sit.  
  
"Okay are you ready?" Janet asked lowering the jacket to show the needed area.  
  
Jonathan dug his head into Sam's chest and nodded slightly. Sam felt him tense under her arms. "It's okay, almost done" Sam said as she slowly stroked his small head.  
  
"There all done" Janet said putting a band-aid on his arms.  
  
Jonathan took his head away from Sam's chest and Sam saw a few tears running down his cheeks. "Oh honey it's okay" Sam said rubbing his tears away.  
  
"I wish I had a lollipop to give you but I don't get many people your age down here to often," Janet said frowning.  
  
"What time is it?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Um. 1900 why?" Sam replied looking at her watch.  
  
Jonathan took a deep breath. "Do I have to take a bath?" he asked looking at Sam with his little puppy dog eyes.  
  
"What?" Sam asked slightly confused.  
  
"Mommy always gives me a bath right at this time, but I don't have Quack so it wont be fun" Jonathan said shaking his head.  
  
"Who's Quack?" Janet said smiling.  
  
"He's my ducky," he said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Oh well we don't have a bath here but you can take a shower." Sam said.  
  
"I don't know how." He said raising his hands and shrugging.  
  
Just then Daniel and Teal'c walked in with a bag of what was most likely clothes. Sam smiled at Daniel, and then turned back to Jonathan. "Daniel can help you with that, can't you Daniel?" Sam asked smiling.  
  
"With what?" Daniel asked.  
  
"It's bath time, but we don't have baths and he's only had baths and doesn't know how to shower." Janet said smiling.  
  
"Well I guess I could help out and then you can get dressed in the new clothes okay?" Daniel said walking over to Jonathan and helping him off of the bed. "Good thing we got you a swimsuit." Daniel said smiling.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"What could be taking them so long?" Sam asked Janet for about the 20th time since Daniel left with Jonathan. Just then as if on Cue she heard them.  
  
"Jonathan watch out!" Sam heard Daniel yelled.  
  
"Whoa!" Sam heard as what was most likely papers were flown through the air.  
  
"Sorry" That was definitely Jonathan, cute and innocent.  
  
"Sorry were really sorry he didn't mean to. Come on Jonathan lets go" Sam saw as the Infirmary doors were opened and Daniel and Jonathan walked through.  
  
Janet awed as she saw the little brown eyed boy walk into the infirmary dressed in baggy jean overalls a white t-shirt and a grey hooded zip up jacket that was slightly to big. "Daniel you did a great job" She said walking over to look a little closer at Jonathan, and then taking a picture.  
  
"Sam?" Jonathan called.  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
"Do you have any puzzles?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Um I'm not sure why?"  
  
"I like puzzles!" Jonathan said smiling.  
  
"Oh well let's see what we can do." Sam said as she got up from her chair and took his hand to lead him out of the infirmary.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"What are you doing?" Jonathan asked Sam.  
  
"I'm trying to put this thing back together." Sam said looking at the pieces of what was once an object that Sg-5 brought back from there last mission now in pieces scattered on her desk.  
  
"Can I help?" Jonathan asked, silently pleading with her.  
  
"Well I don't see why not, just try not to break it okay." Sam said smiling as she heard a knock on her lab door. "I'll be right outside okay."  
  
"Okay" Jonathan said barely as he was looking at each and every piece of the object as though he were classifying them.  
  
Sam smiled as she left her lab to the corridor where Daniel stood waiting. "Hey Daniel what can I do for you?" Sam said smiling.  
  
"I was just coming to tell you that were all on downtime until we figure this all out" Daniel said pointing towards the lab door indicating Jonathan.  
  
"Daniel what I really want to know was why he's a kid now. I mean weren't they going for his time in Iraq and why did his physical and mental body change to fit his childhood?"  
  
Daniel stood staring at Sam for a while thinking about her question when he finally shrugged. "I don't know. Well I have to go I have to translate some things." Daniel said smiling.  
  
"Sam!" Jonathan called.  
  
Sam turned to see Jonathan standing in the doorway smiling. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm done." He said smiling.  
  
"Done what?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Sam's puzzle" He replied as if everyone should have known.  
  
"You're done?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Yep it wasn't hard." Jonathan said smiling.  
  
"Well let's see it then." Sam walked into her lab to see the object that was only moments ago scattered across her table now in perfect condition. "Oh My God! How did you do this?" Sam asked looking down at Jonathan.  
  
"It was easy." Jonathan said waving it away as though it was nothing.  
  
"Sam haven't you been trying to put that thing back together for a week now?" Daniel asked seeing the finished product.  
  
"Shut up Daniel!"  
  
"Sam I'm tired." Jonathan said trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Well I guess you could sleep in the Infirmary for now." Sam said looking at Daniel who once again shrugged. "Alright lets go" Sam said once again taking Jonathan's hand and leading him out the door.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
After getting Jonathan settled in for the night Sam and Janet decided to go for some coffee. "So Janet did you find anything from the tests?" Sam asked Janet on there way back to Janet's office.  
  
"Nope. According to those tests he's 4 year old Jonathan O'Neill."  
  
"But-" Sam was cut of by an ear piercing scream from the Infirmary. "Jonathan" Sam looked at Janet for a split second before both woman started running for the young boy.  
  
About thirty seconds later they arrived to see the young boy sitting on the bed with his legs tucked up against himself, visibly shaking. Sam ran to his side. As soon as she was there and had him in her arms, his arms were around her neck holding on for dear life. "Jonathan what's wrong?" Sam asked concern evident in her voice.  
  
All Jonathan did was tighten his hold on Sam as he started crying. Sam looked at Janet with fear in her eyes. "Jonathan, baby please tell me what's wrong?" Sam pleaded with the small boy as she held him close rubbing his back.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c ran in moments later. Worry evident on both of their faces. "Janet what happened to him?" Daniel asked seeing Jonathan's fingers going white from holding on to Sam so tightly and still shaking.  
  
"We don't know Daniel." Janet looked over to Sam and Jonathan before she spoke again. "Daniel go and get the general."  
  
"No problem" Daniel turned and almost ran out of the room.  
  
"Come on lets get you into some pj's" Sam said, as Jonathan started calming down. He nodded his reply. As Sam took off his Jacket she noticed a bruise on both of his arms. Both looked as though it was a hand clutching his arm.  
  
"Janet!" Sam called.  
  
Janet was by her side in a second ready to help. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Did he have these before?" Sam asked indicating the bruises.  
  
"I don't think so," Janet said leaning in for a closer look.  
  
"Jonathan honey put up your arms so we can take off your shirt" Sam said gently as she tugged at the rim of his shirt. As she lifted the shirt more bruises became visible. His entire mid-section was bruised. Small scratches were every where, in the middle of his chest was a hand shaped bruise, it was almost as though someone pushed him with great effort and left there mark right there. Sam and Janet gasped at the sight. Sam took him in her arms once more. Whispering comforting words in his ear as he clung to her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Moments later Daniel and the General came into the room. Daniel was shocked and looked as though he would cry but the General didn't seem to surprised at the marks on Jonathan's body.  
  
"If you would all please join me in the doctors office I have something to tell you." The General almost chocked out.  
  
They all fallowed him into Janet's office leaving Jonathan with one of the nurses. "What is it General?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"It's about Colonel O'Neill." He paused most likely for affect. "Today I received his medical file from when he was a child. Due to the large amount of doctors visits I have reason to believe that as a child Colonel O'Neill was beaten by his father." The general lowered his head to look at the desk.  
  
"Well if he was wouldn't anyone have noticed all those visits and called him on it?" Daniel asked seeming to voice the question on everyone's mind.  
  
"He was on many occasions unfortunately his father always won the case."  
  
"Why do I feel that there's more?"  
  
"Because there is Major. His father always won the case until he beat his wife to death on Jonathan's 10th birthday. His father could hide many things from the court but a murder was not one of them."  
  
((A/N: So what do you think?" Review please I need it and any suggestions you might have for the story like anything you might want to see happen I don't know really oh well please review!)) 


	4. Daddy's Back

"Oh My God right in front of him?" Daniel asked again.  
  
"No the colonel was in his room, but I'm afraid he heard it all Dr. Jackson. The colonel was very close to his mother; her death was extremely hard on him." The General answered.  
  
"What must we do in order to comfort Colonel O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"I'm afraid we only have a few days to do anything." The general looked around the room at the people who were close to Jack.  
  
"What are you saying General?" Sam asked slightly concerned.  
  
"I'm afraid that the Colonel's father has been contacted and briefed on the situation. He has requested that the colonel be transferred to his care."  
  
"Sir that's not possible. Isn't he dead or something?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not Major. He was extremely young when the colonel was born. He is also now working with the NID. They were the ones that told him of the situation."  
  
"But wasn't he in jail for killing his wife and beating his child?" Daniel asked.  
  
"He was never charged for what he did to the Colonel only his wife, and because he had a child he never went to jail." The general looked out Janet's office window at the little boy sitting on the bed watching a nurse care for another man.  
  
"So Jack was with him for his whole life?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so Dr. Jackson and now he's going back."  
  
"Is there anything we can do to stop this?" Sam asked joining the General by the window.  
  
"I'm afraid not Major."  
  
Everyone else in the small office walked over to the window, just in time to see Jonathan's walk over to a captain who was injured on his last mission through the gate obviously in physical pain and unable to sleep due to the nightmares from the mission. Jonathan walked over a gave the captain a long hug, after he pulled away he smiled at the Captain and left to his own bed again. The captain smiled at the young boy and seemed to relax as he fell asleep.  
  
In front of them was a young boy who amazed them all by his ability to hide what was happening to him from everyone around him. A young boy who would rather help other people, then have those people troubled by needing to help him. He would try his best to make other people happy forgetting his own troubles when others needed him. He would put on a happy face for all others around him just to brighten there day never showing them the pain that he himself felt inside. They all knew they couldn't let that boy's father take him back again only to hurt him further.  
  
"Sir what can we do?" Sam asked.  
  
"Give him the best time he's ever had until his father comes for him Major."  
  
Sam and everyone nodded their heads to the generals statement knowing that the next few days might be there last together.  
  
((A/N: I know it's short but don't worry the next part will be up really soon.)) 


	5. A new home

((A/N: Just so you know I LOVE happy ending. Okay!!))  
  
Laughter filled the corridors of the SGC as Sam, and Daniel came into the mountain swinging little Jonathon between them. A week had past since they all found out that Jonathon's father was coming to get him and today was when it was going to take place.  
  
"Hey Sam can we get some new puzzles?" Jonathon asked Sam.  
  
Sam looked down at Jonathon and smiled. "Sure we can, sweetheart."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
((Would Sg-1 please report to the debriefing room. Sg-1 to the debriefing room.))  
  
Sam and Daniel knew who would be there waiting for them, so they took there time in getting there. When they did General Hammond, Janet, Colonel Simmons and a man that was most likely Jonathon's father were waiting for them.  
  
"Major May I ask what took you so long?" General Hammond smiled at Jonathon when the small boy smiled at him.  
  
"Oh well we had to stop for Jello." Daniel said smiling.  
  
"Yeah Jonathon asked so nicely we just couldn't resist." Sam said looking down at Jonathon who was smiling up at her.  
  
"You spoil him," The other man said walking over to Jonathon.  
  
"Daddy?" Jonathon asked.  
  
"The one and only kid." The man forced a smile.  
  
"Major Carter, Dr. Jackson this is Paul. Jonathon's father." Colonel Simmons introduced.  
  
"Oh hello Paul can I ask you some thing?" Sam asked looking at the man.  
  
"Why not?" Paul shrugged.  
  
"I was wondering could Jonathon stay here with me?" Sam asked.  
  
Jonathon's eyes lit up as he smiled up at Sam. "Really Sam can I?" He asked excitedly.  
  
"No." Paul answered for her. "Let's go now!" He said taking Jonathon by the arm and dragging him out, with Colonel Simmons in tow.  
  
"Sir" Sam said before she ran out of the room after them.  
  
"General why are they letting that man take him. I mean he's still so little" Janet asked almost in tears at what they were letting transpire.  
  
"There's nothing we can do doctor, he is his father."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Daddy why can't I stay with Sam?" Jonathon asked as his father dragged him outside of the mountain.  
  
"Because she doesn't want you." His Father replied.  
  
"But why did she ask if I could stay then?"  
  
"Because she wanted you to think she wanted you, she never would have kept you for long."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Listen she hates you everyone here hates you understand?" Paul stopped walking and looked eye to eye with his son.  
  
"Why Daddy? Why?" Jonathon asked a few tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Stop crying! Big boy's don't cry." Paul yelled. Colonel Simmons stood by the Van a few steps away and just smiled as Sam came out of the mountain.  
  
Jonathon saw Sam and asked her his question. "Sam why don't you like me?" He asked crying. Sam's heart brook at the scene.  
  
"Stop crying you selfish brat she hates you everyone hates you get over it!" Paul yelled as he violently shook Jonathon by his arms.  
  
Sam ran over to help the boy but was only able to watch as the scene transpired." I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry!" Jonathon cried. "I wanna stay with Sam please I wont bother you again please?" Jonathon pleaded with his father only to receive a back handed slap across the left side of his face.  
  
"I told you to shut up and stop crying you stupid brat!" Paul yelled. Sam ran over to Paul and Jonathon. With in moments she had both Paul and Colonel Simmons in the van and was back by Jonathon's side. "Come on sweetie I'm taking you outta here" Sam picked up Jonathon and ran into the mountain.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Hey Major I thought the boy was going home with his father today." Said one of the computer technicians. Seeing Sam in the gate room.  
  
"Listen honey you stand right here okay I'll be right back." Sam put Jonathon down by the door to the gate room and left for the control room.  
  
Moments later she had Jonathon in her arms again and was watching as the gate dialled. The shimmering surface of the Event horizon appeared within moments. Sam held Jonathan close as she walked up the ramp. "Major Carter where do you think you are going?" The general called from the gate room.  
  
Moments later Colonel Simmons and Paul came into the control room a little out of breath. "General stop her right now!" Simmons said pointing at Sam and Jonathan.  
  
"Major step away from the gate please." The general ordered Sam. "Shut it down." The General told the technician.  
  
Sam turned her face as she talked to Jonathan whose hold on Sam became tighter. Jonathan lifted his head to allow everyone to see his already bruised and slightly swollen face. The General turned to see the anger in Paul's eye's "Young man you are in so much trouble get Over Here Now!" Paul yelled.  
  
General Hammond saw Jonathan start to shake at his father's tone. He locked eyes with Sam, giving her a small nod she turned and went through the gate.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you shut it down?" General Hammond asked the technician at the computer. Giving him a small wink. Hoping he would understand.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, the computer wasn't responding."  
  
"That's alright, dial up the address that she just went to, we'll send a team through to get her."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
As soon as Sam stepped through the gate, she ran to the DHD, dialling the address that only she knew.  
  
"Sam where are we going?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Were going to see my dad sweetie." Sam said before walking into the event horizon.  
  
"Sam do you hate me?" Jonathan asked when they stepped through on the other side.  
  
"No Jonathan I could never hate you." Sam said placing a kiss on the top of his head.  
  
"Where's your dad?" Jonathan asked seeing nothing but sand.  
  
"Well we have to do a little bit of walking and then." Sam walked a little slower as 10 men came and surrounded them. "And then they will find us." Sam said smiling.  
  
"Major Carter what are you doing here?" One of the men asked.  
  
"I'm here to see my dad. Can you take me to him?" Sam asked putting Jonathan down for the first time since she first picked him up in the gate room.  
  
"Dad!" Sam said smiling as she walked over and hugged her father.  
  
"Hey Sammy! What's up? And who and what happened to this little one?" He said seeing Jonathan  
  
"Dad I need you to heal him and then I will answer any of you questions." Sam said walking back over to Jonathan and once again taking him in her arms.  
  
"Alright I can do that, come this way." Jacob started walking down the corridors  
  
"Sam what's that?" Jonathan asked seeing Jacob coming towards him with the healing device.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, he wont hurt you." Sam said feeling Jonathan dig closer into her arms.  
  
"Okay. Are you ready?" Jacob asked Jonathan.  
  
Jonathan nodded and Jacob started. Slowly the bruises on Jonathan's face disappeared. And only that perfect smiling 4-year-old face could be seen. "There that's better." Sam said smiling.  
  
"Okay Sam I did my part now it's your turn." Jacob said eyeing the little boy.  
  
"Okay sweetie you go and play with those things okay but don't break anything." Sam said putting Jonathan down and pointing to a few gadgets of her fathers.  
  
"Ask away dad." Sam said smiling. "Alright who's is he?" Jacob said accentuating the who.  
  
"Well dad until this is all sorted out I guess he's mine." Sam shrugged her shoulders  
  
"Okay as long as he's not yours, yours. Okay what's his name and how old is he?"  
  
"That's the best part. Are you ready for this?" Sam asked her father smiling.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Okay he is 4-years-old and his name is Jonathan O'Neill." Sam couldn't hold back a smile.  
  
"Wait this is Jack's kid? Where's Jack?"  
  
"Well not exactly and he's right there." Sam said pointing to the little boy.  
  
"What? Sam Jack's not 4 he's...... I have no clue how old he is but I know for a fact that he's not 4."  
  
"Well dad he is now and were on the run for lack of a better word." Sam walked over to Jonathan. "Come on sweetie we have to go."  
  
Jonathan put down the gadget he was inspecting and took Sam's hand. "Where are we going now Sam?" He asked.  
  
"Far away sweetie" Sam said smiling.  
  
"Is daddy going to come and get me?"  
  
Jacob saw his daughter tense at Jonathan's words. "No sweetheart, not as long as I'm alive." She bent down to pick him up once again. "Come on were going to leave this and many other worlds behind and just have fun okay?"  
  
"Okay." Jonathan said smiling.  
  
"Dad I have to ask you to get some things from Janet if you could." Sam said looking at her father.  
  
"Of course Sam what ever you want."  
  
"Okay we need some junk food because where were going there is none. Second some really hard puzzles." Jacob saw as Jonathan's face lit up at the words. "Third anything else you can think of. I'll meet you here I guess in about two days."  
  
"Sam I hope you know what your doing." Jacob said hugging his daughter.  
  
"I do dad believe me you would be doing the same." Sam smiled once more before leaving.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Alright Jonathan. From now on we have to pretend that I'm your mommy okay?" Sam asked once they emerged on the new planet.  
  
"Okay Mommy." Jonathan said smiling.  
  
"Okay and your daddy's name is Jack. He's a Colonel in the military okay?"  
  
"Is he really nice?"  
  
"He would die for you." Sam said smiling.  
  
"Okay!" Jonathan said smiling at his new mom.  
  
"Alright lets go." Sam took Jonathan's hand and together they slowly walked towards a small village.  
  
"Major Carter it is good to see you. Is Colonel O'Neill not with you?" A woman greeted them at the entrance to the village.  
  
"No I'm afraid not. I was wondering would you be willing to provide a house for me and my son while were here." Sam asked.  
  
"Of course but why would you want to stay here?" The woman asked.  
  
"Some people on my planet were trying to hurt my son and I didn't know where else to go."  
  
"Surely Colonel O'Neill would have help?" The woman asked.  
  
"Daddy?" Jonathan asked hearing the name.  
  
"Yes sweetheart your daddy. I'm afraid he was out on a mission and I have no way of reaching him."  
  
"You and Colonel O'Neill had a child?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yes we did." A small smile touched Sam's lips at her words.  
  
"Of course we will help you, We just finished building a new house for a newly joined couple but I am sure they would not mind waiting for a new one to be built" The woman said smiling.  
  
"Thank you so much." Sam smiled.  
  
"It is no trouble we would do anything for the wife and son of Colonel O'Neill, Um May I ask his name?"  
  
"Oh of course His name is Jonathan, Jonathan this is Laira"  
  
((A/N: So what do you think?? Didn't see that one coming did ya? Or maybe you did..... Anyway please review!!)) 


	6. Shopping

"Incoming traveller"  
  
"Is there an IDC?" The General asked.  
  
"Yes sir, it's the Tok'ra sir"  
  
"Open the iris." The General Ordered.  
  
"Do you think Major Carter went to see Daddy?" Colonel Simmons asked as he and Paul came into the Control room.  
  
"We will just have to wait and find out." Daniel answered giving the Colonel a death stare that Jack would be proud of.  
  
Just then Jacob walked through the gate a small smile on his face. "Hello George!"  
  
"Jacob what can I do for you?" The General asked coming into the gate room.  
  
"Well I have to go shopping. I'm really running out of supplies back there." Jacob said pointing towards the gate.  
  
"No problem you can go with Daniel and Teal'c if you don't mind I'm sure they can help you out." The general said smiling.  
  
"Jacob have you been in contact with your daughter?" Colonel Simmons asked coming into the gate room with Paul as well.  
  
"No I don't think so?"  
  
"Listen she just kidnapped my son, she is in just as much trouble as he is right now so if you know where she is I suggest you tell me Jacob." Paul said  
  
Jacob saw the hate and anger flare in the mans eyes, not only towards the little boy he just met but also towards his daughter. "I don't know where she is and even if I did I really wouldn't tell you."  
  
"Fine I will find them myself." Paul said.  
  
"If you even touch my daughter and that little boy I swear you will not live to regret it." Jacob said stepping closer to the man.  
  
"Um Jacob you wanted to go somewhere?" Daniel asked sensing the rising tension.  
  
"Yeah Daniel let's go." Jacob stood in front of the man for a few more seconds before leaving with Daniel.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
"So Jacob you going on a candy diet?" Daniel asked seeing Jacob putting nothing put candy in his shopping cart.  
  
"Something like that Daniel, although I think Jack and Sam will be the ones eating it." Jacob said smiling.  
  
"So you know where they are?" Daniel asked adding some chocolate to the cart.  
  
"No I don't, but she came to see me before I came here and asked me to get some things for them, she going to pick it all up in about a day and a half." Jacob answered.  
  
"Oh alright then." Daniel smiled as he put a few bags of chips into the cart.  
  
"Okay I think that's enough, now we need some really hard puzzles, although I think there for Jack so I don't know maybe this one?" Jacob asked taking a 20-piece puzzle off the self.  
  
"Um more like this." Daniel said taking a 250-piece puzzle off the self.  
  
"Daniel he's like 4 I think that's a little to much."  
  
"Nope he really like's puzzles, and he's really good so anything under 150 would most likely offend him." Daniel said smiling.  
  
"Oh okay then." Jacob said as he put a few more into the cart.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Sam where are you going?" Jonathan asked  
  
"I'm going to see my dad sweetie." Sam said smiling.  
  
"Can I come?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"No sweetie just in case." Sam knelt down to hug the small boy.  
  
"When will you be back?"  
  
"I'm only going to pick up some stuff and then I'm coming right back. If it's alright with Laira you can wait by the gate for me."  
  
"Do you think she will let me?"  
  
"I don't know you have to ask but you have to listen to her and be a good boy ok."  
  
"Okay bye mommy." Jonathan said hugging Sam once more.  
  
"Bye sweetie I love you."  
  
"Love you to!" Jonathan said smiling.  
  
Sam walked over to Laira. "Thank you for offering to look after him for me it means a lot."  
  
"I would do anything for this child, I'm really happy Jack found someone to love."  
  
"He loved you didn't he?" Sam asked.  
  
"Almost but he couldn't stop thinking about you."  
  
"You mean he didn't sleep with you?" Sam asked.  
  
"No he didn't, even after I got him to drink the tunic. He had great feelings for you, that I could not replace." Laira said smiling. "And that little one proves it." She said looking at Jonathan.  
  
"Thank you please take good care of him." Sam said before she dialled the gate and stepped through,  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Hey Dad!" Sam said smiling as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Sam, look Daniel and Janet wanted to talk with you before you went back." Jacob indicated over his shoulder to the two people.  
  
"Hey guys!" Sam smiled  
  
"Hey Sam how's Jonathan doing?" Janet asked.  
  
"He's good." Sam smiled.  
  
"Well we have to tell you that he wont be getting any bruises for at least a year but I don't think it will take me that long to come up with a cure." Janet said smiling.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well in the files it said that Jonathan spent a year with his grandmother until he was about 5 and a half. So." Daniel trailed off.  
  
"That's great really."  
  
"And Sam I want you to take a lot of pictures of him!" Janet said handing over a camera to Sam.  
  
"No problem Janet."  
  
"Sam we'll miss you. I swear as soon as things calm down and there not around the base anymore we'll tell you." Daniel said taking Sam into his arms.  
  
"Of course just give anything to my dad, I'm thinking about coming here every Friday or something." Sam said hugging Janet as well.  
  
"We will miss you guys so much. As soon as I can get a cure I'll pay you a visit. Okay?" Janet asked.  
  
"No problem Janet. I'll write to you every week and send you photo's, through my dad." Sam smiled  
  
"You better." Janet smiled as her friend began to dial the gate.  
  
"Don't worry Janet I will." Sam picked up two boxes and sent them through the gate. "God what did you guys get?" Sam asked seeing four other boxes.  
  
"Oh two of them are food and drinks and stuff and the other ones are clothes for you guys and some sheets in case you need them. Oh and that one has some odds n' ends" Daniel said pointing to the boxes as he said what they were.  
  
"Well thanks I'll tell you if we need anything else." Sam smiled as she put the last box through the gate.  
  
"I'll miss you guys." Sam smiled before she herself went through the gate.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"Mommy!" Jonathan yelled as Sam came through the gate after all of the boxes.  
  
"Hey baby!" Sam said as Jonathan jumped into her arms.  
  
"What did you get?" Jonathan asked pulling back to see her face.  
  
"Oh we got lot's of stuff, let's go home and look shall we?" Sam put Jonathan down and picked up two of the lighter boxes. "Oh thank you" Sam smiled as Laira and her son started helping out.  
  
"It is no problem," Laira said as she started walking towards Sam and Jonathan's new home.  
  
"Come on sweetie lets go home" Sam said smiling down to Jonathan.  
  
"Yeah lets go!" Jonathan said as he tried to pick up one of the boxes even though it was twice his size.  
  
Sam laughed at the sight and slowly she and Jonathan walked back to there home.  
  
((A/N: please review it makes me write faster. If you want me to E-mail you when I update just tell me okay. Hope you liked it)) 


	7. A Cure

"Mommy!" Jonathan called from his room.  
  
"Yeah sweetie I'm coming" Sam said as she walked into the bathroom to see a smiling Jonathan and the bath water running.  
  
"Did you get it?" Jonathan asked hopeful.  
  
Sam smiled at Jonathan. "Yep!" She said as she pulled a container of bubble bath from behind her back.  
  
"Yeah!" Jonathan said jumping up and down.  
  
"Okay lets get you cleaned up and then it's bed time." Sam said as she poured Sam of the bubbly liquid into the tub.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"And they lived happily ever after." Sam closed the book and looked down at Jonathan in her arms. His head was resting against her chest, he fell asleep somewhere in-between the part of the story where the prince finds he has to do something to save the princess that no one has ever heard of just because that's the way the story goes.  
  
"Come on sweetie lets put you to bed." Sam slowly got up careful not to wake him up.  
  
Slowly Sam walked through the house that she and Jonathan had lived in for almost a year now. Jonathans 5th birthday was a week away and he couldn't wait.  
  
"Samantha are you there?" Laira called from the door.  
  
"Yeah I'm coming." Sam whispered as loud as she could.  
  
Sam still held Jonathan close as she opened the door to see Laira, Janet and Daniel. "Oh my god what are you guys doing here?" Sam asked seeing them.  
  
"I did it Sam I found a cure!" Janet said smiling.  
  
Sam looked down at the sleeping boy in her arms. She smiled when she looked back up at Janet and Daniel. Laira had left when she opened the door. "That's great come in please." Sam stepped aside giving them room to walk in. "I'm just going to put him in his bed." Sam said before she turned and walked down the hall.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
"So you found a cure?" Sam asked as she came into the room.  
  
"Yeah I did, it just came to me" Janet said smiling.  
  
"That's great. Tomorrow we'll come back with you guys and you can give it to him then." Sam said handing Janet and Daniel both a cup of coffee.  
  
"Well why don't we just give it to him now?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Because I told Laira and her people that Jonathan is Jack's son and they might think it a little weird if I came with a little boy and left with his father don't you think?" Sam asked sitting down in her chair by the fireplace.  
  
"Well yes you have a point. I guess that could work." Daniel said sipping his coffee.  
  
"You know yesterday Zechariah the little boy he's about three, he was hurt and couldn't play with the rest of the kids, so Jonathan sat with him the entire day just talking to him and playing games that he could play. When I asked Jonathan why he didn't want to play with the other kids he asked me that if he left who would play with Zechariah when I told him no one he smiled and sat down next to him again." Sam looked down at he mug. "He always did that you know. When one of the other children was hurt he would stay with them until they were better. Those kids are going to miss him so much."  
  
"Who wouldn't miss a friend like that?" Janet asked.  
  
"Well it's getting late you guys going to stay the night?" Sam asked getting up from her chair.  
  
"Well if you don't mind." Janet said getting up as well.  
  
"The guest room is right down that hall, I'll see you guys in the morning." Sam smiled as she ducked into her own room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Janet and Daniel were woken up early the next morning by a child's laughter. Getting up they both walked out on to the deck. Seeing neither Sam nor Jonathan anywhere they decided to go for a little walk hoping they would find them.  
  
"Mom, Mom look at this one." Jonathan walked over to Sam, who was sitting on a small blanket working on some equations. He showed her what looked like a rock split in half the inside filled with small crystals.  
  
"Oh that's a nice one." Sam said taking the rock from Jonathan. "Anymore?" Sam asked looking up at Jonathans smiling face.  
  
"I'll go look." Jonathan said happily.  
  
Sam smiled as Jonathan walked back to the waters edge squatting to get a closer look at the shimmering surface.  
  
Daniel and Janet stood camouflaged by the trees watching Sam and Jonathan. "Hey mom?" Jonathan called.  
  
"Yeah baby?"  
  
"Why doesn't Laira like me?" Jonathan asked coming to sit beside Sam.  
  
"Honey she likes you." Sam said smiling.  
  
"No she doesn't. She just puts up with me that's all." Jonathan placed his head in Sam's lap.  
  
"Honey she likes you, it's me she doesn't like that's all." Sam said as she slowly started playing with his hair.  
  
"Why doesn't she like you?"  
  
"I don't know maybe we should ask her someday." Sam said smiling.  
  
"I'm hungry." Jonathan said putting his hands on his stomach.  
  
"Me too, lets go start breakfast. I'm sure Janet and Daniel don't want to stay behind that tree all day." Sam said turning to the look at Janet and Daniel.  
  
"Busted!" Janet said as she and Daniel came out of their listing place.  
  
"Hey mom, when we get back home we have to pack more stuff for Daniel and Janet if there coming with us." Jonathan said as they started walking back home.  
  
"Oh sweetie were going to go through the gate today, not for a camping trip."  
  
"But we always go on a camping trip Saturdays." Jonathan looked up at Sam as though if they didn't go he would surly die. "I know sweetie it's just that today we are going to go through the gate instead." Sam knelt down so she was eye level with Jonathan. "Next Saturday we will go for twice as long okay?"  
  
"Promise?" Jonathan asked smiling.  
  
"I promise." Sam said smiling back.  
  
"Okay lets go eat I'm starving." Jonathan said as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.  
  
Sam laughed and took his hand in her own as she stood and started walking towards the house again.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
"Daniel did I do the right thing in finding a cure?" Janet asked as she a Daniel waited for Sam and Jonathan by the DHD.  
  
"Of course Janet we will get Jack back." Daniel said turning to look at Janet.  
  
"Yes we will but Sam will loose her little boy as well." Janet nodded towards Sam and Jonathan.  
  
Sam was on her knees in front of Jonathan, who was whipping away tears. Sam held on to his hands gently talking to him about something. The next thing they knew Jonathan was smiling and gave Sam a kiss. Sam smiled and took Jonathan in her arms as they started walking towards them again.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Daniel asked Sam when they got to the gate.  
  
"Yeah he was just a little scared that's all." Sam started rubbing Jonathan's back as he laid his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Well let's go then." Janet said. Daniel turned to the DHD and started dialling Earths coordinates.  
  
They all watched as the Gate came to life and the event horizon was formed. "Okay let's go." Sam took one last look at Jonathan before she followed Janet and Daniel up the ramp and into the wormhole.  
  
((A/N: Ta Da!!! Whatcha think?? Review please it makes me think faster which in turn makes me type faster so plz, plz, plz review thanks)) 


	8. Alana

"Incoming Traveller"  
  
"Well who is it?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"It's SG-1 sir"  
  
"Open the Iris" The General Ordered as he walked down to the gate room.  
  
Just as he got down and was standing in front of the Ramp Daniel and Janet came through the gate seconds later Sam came through with Jonathan.  
  
"General Sir." Sam said as she came to stand in front of the General.  
  
"It's good to have you back Major, and you to Jonathan." General Hammond looked at Jonathans smiling face as he tried to hide in Sam's shoulder.  
  
"Oh now your going to be all shy?" Sam asked only to receive a nod from Jonathan.  
  
"Well we should start now." Janet said.  
  
"Yeah we're coming." Sam said with one last smile at the General she fallowed Janet to the Infirmary.  
  
"Mom what are we doing here?" Jonathan asked as they entered the Infirmary.  
  
"Just a check up sweetie." Sam said as she put him down on one of the beds.  
  
"Okay I'm just going to give him a little bit just in case." Janet said as she pulled out a needle and walked beside Sam and Jonathan.  
  
"NO NEEDLES." Jonathan yelled when he saw what Janet held.  
  
"Sweetie it's okay I'm right here, It wont hurt for long only a second." Sam said taking Jonathan in her arms.  
  
"Okay are you ready?" Janet asked.  
  
Jonathan nodded his head against Sam's chest; Janet finished with the injection and put a small band-aid on his arm. "There that wasn't that bad now was it?" Janet asked.  
  
"No." Jonathan answered as he whipped a few tears out of his eyes. "Mommy I'm really tired."  
  
"Then go to sleep sweetie, go to sleep." Sam said as she laid him down on the bed and pulled a sheet over his small body.  
  
Sam took her hand and gently moved a few stray pieces of hair off of Jonathans face before she bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Janet I'm going to the mess for something to eat would you care to join me." Sam asked still not taking her eyes off of Jonathan.  
  
"Sure Sam I'd love to." Janet said. She and Sam slowly walked out of the infirmary on their way to the mess hall.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
"Hey Janet it's been 12 hours do you think there's been any change?" Sam was on her way to the infirmary when to saw Janet ahead of her and ran to catch up.  
  
"I was just on my way to check on him now Sam."  
  
"Sorry." Said a young solider as he pushed by Sam and Janet.  
  
"It's okay." Sam said over her shoulder at him because he was not slowing down. Sam turned back to Janet to continue their conversation but suddenly looked back towards the boy. She saw him shrug his shoulders and turn down a corridor. "Uh Janet did you leave a pair of BDU'S in the Infirmary?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah I did in case they were needed you know.." Sam's idea suddenly hit her full force and with in seconds both women were running down the corridor after the boy.  
  
"Hey!" Sam called when they saw the boy.  
  
"Hey stop for a second!" Janet called. The boy turned around, when he saw Janet and Sam coming for him he bolted down the corridor.  
  
"Someone stop him." Sam called down the corridor. The two women turned a corridor and it was as if the boy hadn't turned down there at all. "Where?" Sam asked confused.  
  
"We should tell the general." Janet said turning to Sam. Sam nodded her response and the pair walked off towards the Generals Office.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
(("Major Carter and Doctor Fraiser please report to the Debriefing room that's Major Carter and Doctor Fraiser to the Debriefing room please."))  
  
"Do you think they found him?" Sam asked jumping off of the bed she was sitting on.  
  
"Most likely." Janet said leading the way out of the Infirmary.  
  
"Let's hurry then." Sam said as she quickened there pace.  
  
"General did you find him?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yes we did, he was almost at the surface." Sg-1 and Janet all shared a look of concern as the General opened the led them the rest of the way to the Debriefing room.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Inside the Debriefing room there was a teenage boy who was obviously Jack, they could tell just by the light brow hair and his dark brown eyes.  
  
"Okay Sam your on." Daniel said pushing Sam into the room.  
  
"Daniel why me again?" Sam asked turning around to face the rest of the group.  
  
"Major Carter was it not you who gained the trust of the younger O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
"Where is my sister?"  
  
The group turned to look at the boy. Slowly Jack turned to look at them. "Where is my sister?" He asked again.  
  
"Um she's not here." Sam said. Sam turned her head to look at the rest of the group mouthing the words 'He has a sister' only to receive a shrug from Janet, Daniel and General Hammond.  
  
"Where is she then?" Jack asked in an icy tone.  
  
"We don't know." Daniel answered.  
  
"Your military, you have me shouldn't you know where she is as well?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well yeah but we don't." Janet said.  
  
"That's bullshit." Jack said standing up.  
  
"Watch your mouth young man!" The General said in a very fatherly tone.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Excuse me?" The General asked.  
  
"I told you to shut up I don't care what you think, all I care about right now is where Alana is. So if you would please tell me that would be great." Jack said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Well I hate to break it to you but we don't know where she is." Janet said.  
  
"You left her with him didn't you." The group knew who he was talking about but didn't say a thing. A look of pure fear came across Jack's face. "I need to get home. I need to get to Alana." Jack said as he made a move for the door.  
  
"I don't think so Jack." General Hammond said getting in his way.  
  
"You don't understand he'll kill her." Jack said looking the General directly in the eyes.  
  
"Nothing will happen to your sister alright just calm down please." Janet said.  
  
"No he hates her if I'm not there to take it for her he will kill her." Jack tried to pass the General but was stopped by Teal'c.  
  
"What do you mean take it for her?" Sam asked.  
  
"I just. I just.. I have to get home okay." Jack said as he ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"Look why don't you come to the Infirmary for a little while and then you can go home alright?" Janet asked.  
  
"No! She needs me. I promised my mother I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I. I need to protect her please." Jack pleaded with the group.  
  
"Listen nothing will happen to her. We need you to go to the Infirmary and then you can go where ever you wish understand?" The General asked.  
  
The next thing they knew Jack's eyes clouded over. Bruises started forming on Jack's face "NO!" Jack yelled. The next thing they knew it looked like Jack was being choked and then his face filled with fear. "No, God No ALANA NO!"  
  
Jack's Brown eyes returned filled with unshed tears. Sam ran to his side and took him in her arms. "I. I couldn't stop him. I, I tried, but. but I couldn't. Oh god no. No." Jack said into Sam's chest as he clutched her tightly.  
  
"Janet get the stuff now he's not staying like this." Sam said looking up at Janet and the rest of the group.  
  
Janet nodded and then ran out of the room.  
  
"Daniel Jackson why is O'Neill acting like this?" Teal'c questioned.  
  
"Um Teal'c I think he just relived his sisters murder." Daniel pushing his glasses further up his nose.  
  
"I see." Teal'c walked over to where Sam held Jack in her arms. "It's will be alright soon O'Neill I will not allow you to be hurt again." Teal'c said putting a hand on Jack's shoulder.  
  
"Alright you guys move please, I did some calculations earlier and this should be enough to get him back to normal." Janet said as she walked over to Jack and Sam.  
  
Jack's eyes went wide when he saw the needle. "No, No please don't." He said backing into a corner.  
  
"Jack it's okay, we're only trying to help okay." Sam said moving over to where Jack sat.  
  
"No I don't like needles," Jack said shaking his head.  
  
"Teal'c." Janet said. Teal'c nodded his head and moved over to Jack. He took Jack's arms in his hands and waited for Janet to come over.  
  
"No, no what are you doing?" Jack look petrified as Janet lowered the needle to his arm.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Tears were running down Jacks cheeks as Janet lowered the needle into his arm.  
  
"No, no, no." Jack kept repeating the word as he slowly fell asleep.  
  
"Teal'c would you please help me take him to the Infirmary?" Janet asked once Jack had fallen asleep.  
  
"Of course Dr. Fraiser." Teal'c nodded his head as he gently picked up Jack and started walking towards the Infirmary.  
  
((A/N: So?? What do you think?? Reviews are always welcome and of course are needed too.)) 


	9. Jack's back

"Sam what do you think happened?" Daniel asked.  
  
"What?" Sam couldn't stop feeling guilty, or remembering the look of absolute fear on Jack's face the day before in that very room.  
  
"I asked what you thought happened to Jack's sister?" Daniel repeated.  
  
"I don't know Daniel to be honest I didn't even know he had a sister until yesterday."  
  
"Surely he had to have said something to you over the last year." General Hammond asked.  
  
"No sir he never even mentioned her." Sam was brought back to the time she had spent with little Jonathan. Suddenly feeling a sense of loss and desire to have him back in her arms.  
  
"Sam are you okay?" Asked Daniel.  
  
"Yeah sure Daniel." Sam said giving him a half-hearted smile.  
  
Just then the phone rang. After a few moments of General Hammond's nodding he hung up the phone. "Colonel O'Neill is awake and back to him normal self again." The General said smiling. "Would any of you like to go on a field trip?" The General asked getting up from his seat.  
  
"Of Course." Daniel said getting up from his seat as well.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Doctor where is he?" The General asked as he and the rest of Sg-1 came into the Infirmary.  
  
"He's right in there General." Janet said smiling. "I was just about to go and run a few tests you guys can come along if you want." Janet said leading the group to a curtained area.  
  
"Hello Colonel." Janet greeted warmly as she opened the curtain.  
  
Jack looked over at the group and smiled. "Hey guys are you here to tell me exactly why I'm in here cuz no one else will."  
  
"You mean you don't remember anything?" Janet asked, taking out her penlight and shinning it in his eye's. "Nope. Should I?" Jack asked seeing the looks given to him by his team.  
  
"Jack who's Alana?" Sam asked.  
  
Jacks head quickly turned to look at Sam. "Where did you here that name from?" Jack's voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"Colonel during the testing you were injected by a fluid that turned you into a 4 year old. You lived with Major Carter for almost a year before we found a cure. When you were brought back here we decided to only give you a small dose just in case, you were then turned into a teenager and that is where you spoke of Alana. Now at this point in time you do not have to tell us but at some point we would all really like to be informed of this young girl, and what about her got you so upset that day." The General told him gently.  
  
"You took care of me for a year?" Jack asked Sam.  
  
Sam looked at the ground. "Yeah I did." She said quietly.  
  
"Jack why didn't you tell us about your dad?" Daniel asked.  
  
Jack flinched at Daniel's words. "What about him? He was my Dad and he took care of me. What's there to know?" Jack asked not looking up from his hands at the group.  
  
"How about the fact that he never would have won father of the year?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Not every dad does. What's your point Daniel?"  
  
"Jack-"  
  
"Look I'll tell you guys about Alana tomorrow okay? Just drop the dad talk okay."  
  
"Okay its time to go guys the Colonel needs his rest." Janet said ushering the group out of the area seeing the Colonels heart rate rising at the conversation.  
  
"Bye Jack, I'm coming by tomorrow to hear about her alright?" Daniel asked as he was pushed out of the room.  
  
"Yeah sure Daniel." Jack said as he pulled the blankets up further and rolled to face the wall.  
  
"You guys don't talk about his Father anymore understand?" Janet asked once clear of Jacks hearing range.  
  
"Why not?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Because Daniel he was becoming very agitated." "What?"  
  
"Sam's right Daniel his heart rate was going up and he was beginning to look a little flushed." Janet filled in.  
  
"Doctor Jackson you of all people should know that there are some things that the Colonel just does not like to talk about and for that matter him agreeing to the fact that his father was abusive is just to much for him." The General said.  
  
"But why it wasn't his fault."  
  
"Daniel Jackson, I believe Colonel O'Neill is still exactly like his younger self."  
  
"What do you mean Teal'c?"  
  
"When he was younger he never told his pain to other people in fear that they would no longer be happy because of it. All he wants is for the people around him to be happy and he believes that admitting his pain to us would take away our happiness to be replaced with a feeling of guilt and unhappiness for him." Teal'c stated in him monotone voice.  
  
"Teal'c is right Daniel." Janet said.  
  
"I guess. Hey where did Sam go?"  
  
"To talk to her little boy Daniel." Janet said smiling at seeing Sam duck behind the curtain.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Jack?" Sam whispered at Jack's back.  
  
"Hey Carter what's up?" Jack asked whipping his hands across his face. Sam could have sworn he was crying.  
  
"Jack are you okay?" Sam asked coming to stand beside his bed.  
  
"Sure Carter why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Jack you can call me Sam. I mean for the last year you have been calling me mom but I think Sam would be a little more appropriate."  
  
"I called you mom?"  
  
"Yep your dad found out what happened and he was going to take you away and I couldn't let that happen so I basically kidnapped you and took you to Endora. Are you mad?" Sam asked looking at the floor.  
  
"Why would I be?"  
  
"Because of where I took you."  
  
"No. What did the people there say about me?"  
  
"Not much our story was that I was your mom and you were your dad. We went to Endora to get away from some people that were here and you couldn't help because you were on a mission and we didn't know where you were at the time."  
  
Jack smiled. "Well I'm sure that I had a great time with you as my mom."  
  
"Jack can I ask you a question you don't have to answer it if you don't want to?" Sam said sitting on Jacks bed.  
  
"Go ahead Sam ask away."  
  
"As a little kid you were really openly smart and I guess what I want to know is why do you hide it now?"  
  
"Well when I was little all I wanted was for dad to be proud of me. He didn't like people that were smarter then he was so I always hid it from everyone." A smile suddenly came on Jack's face. "When I was in school and my teacher asked me about it I told her that I would get good grades for her as long as she put bad ones on the report that I took home to my father and she agreed with me."  
  
"But your dad isn't around anymore so why still hide it?"  
  
"I hid it for so long that it's natural to me now."  
  
Sam smiled. "Thank you Jack."  
  
"Far what?"  
  
"Telling me this and for trusting me enough to tell me."  
  
"I always will Sam."  
  
"You should get some sleep Jack I'll come back in a little while okay." Sam said smiling as she got up from the bed.  
  
"See yeah later Sam." Jack said as he rolled over to face the wall once again.  
  
((A/N: Thanks for all of you reviews see how fast they make me type. Now I need more please!!!!!!!!!)) 


	10. Lost trust

"Okay people you will all have two weeks downtime so that the Colonel can get some much needed rest." General Hammond said to the three members of Sg- 1 and Doctor Fraiser.  
  
"About that General. I think that there is something wrong with him." Janet said.  
  
"But Janet you said he checked out fine." Daniel said.  
  
"Yes Daniel physically he's fine but mentally I'm not to sure." Janet said looking at the table in front of her.  
  
"I think that Janet's right. The chemical that was injected into Ja... the Colonel worked and he really did relive some moments in his life that scare him, and now he's putting on this Façade and pretending that nothing is wrong with him just like he did when he was little." Sam said to the group.  
  
"Major Carter what did Jack tell you when you were alone with him." The General asked.  
  
"Well sir I asked him why he hid his intelligence, and he told me the truth."  
  
"Which is?" Daniel asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"I can't tell you." Sam said shaking her head.  
  
"What! Why not?" Daniel asked a little shocked.  
  
"Because Daniel he told me trusting that I wouldn't come and tell you guys the first chance I got. We all know Daniel that Jack doesn't like talking about his past to any one, because once he does everyone else will know and start treating him like if they said the wrong thing he would break and he doesn't want to be treated any different from everyone else. I understand that, and that is why I'm not going to tell anyone what he said." Sam said abruptly.  
  
"Alright then." Daniel said looking down at his pad of paper again.  
  
"Doctor Fraiser what lead you to this conclusion?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Well when in the Infirmary Colonel O'Neill is very incommodious or annoying but for the last 4 hours he's just been staring at the back wall and I swear I saw tears once or twice." Janet said to the group.  
  
"You think he remembers in full detail some of the most traumatic times in his life?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes I do Sam but he wont talk and I'm not sure if tomorrow we are even going to get to hear about Alana he might change his mind."  
  
"Jack has a tape in his office."  
  
"What was that Dr. Jackson?" General Hammond asked after Daniel's sudden outburst.  
  
"I saw him watching it one day. He got it in his mail I could have sworn I heard the name Alana."  
  
"Do you think he still has the tape in his office?" Janet asked.  
  
"You guys we can't just go into his office and watch his tapes do you know how mad he would be if he found out?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sam if we already know who Alana is then Jack wont have to tell us and he wont hurt so much." Daniel said smiling.  
  
"Daniel what if he really wants to tell us himself?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sam this could really help him we know he doesn't like to talk about personal stuff so if we already know then he wont have to feel uncomfortable by telling us. Will he?"  
  
"No but Daniel I really don't think this is a good idea, what do you think General?" seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere with Daniel.  
  
"I agree with Dr. Jackson. Now lets go see if that tape is there but no moving stuff around. Understood." The general asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Coursed Daniel, Janet and Sam.  
  
"But I still don't think this is a good Idea." Sam said as they walked out of the debriefing room.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
"Okay if I were a tape where would I be?" Daniel asked himself while looking in a drawer.  
  
"How about in the VCR?" Sam asked sitting down in Jack's chair.  
  
Daniel and Janet shared a look. "No way it can't be that easy." Janet said walking over to the VCR. "Oh My God so it is." Janet said taking out a tape labelled 'The Good Times.'  
  
"Well Doctor put it in and press play." General Hammond said indicating to the TV.  
  
"Okay here we go." Janet said as she pushed play and went to sit on the desk.  
  
After a moment a girl that looked around her late thirties came on the screen. She had long blond hair and was smiling into the camera. "Hey Jackie, or do you prefer Jack now? Anyway I was going through my old tapes and found some of your mom you and Alana. I thought you might want it as a reminder of the good times, so here it is."  
  
The tape changed to two small infants one in a blue jumper and the other in a pink one. The two infants were holding hand while lying on their backs in the crib. Most kids couldn't smile at that age but they were. "Sydney?" A woman called in the background. "Up here miss O'Neill." The camera turned to the doorway where they saw a woman with light brown hair tied back and deep brown eyes smiling and coming towards the crib. "How where my babies?" the woman asked picking both of them up. "Well they don't like to be separated." The camerawoman said. "There twins what did you expect? Jonathan is older and always looks out for his younger sister." The woman said smiling. "Oh yeah, don't you Jonathan?" The camerawoman asked getting a gurgle from Jonathan.  
  
The tape changed once again. This time they were in a park and two kids sat on a blanket. One they knew was Jack the other was a little girl who also had light brown hair in braided pigtails and dark brow eyes. "Okay how old are you guys?" The camerawoman asked. "Free." The two children both said laughing as they held out their hands to show three fingers. "Okay and what are your names?" "Jonafan" they said pointing to Jack. "And Alana." They said pointing to Alana. "And what are you doing here?" "Having fun." Alana answered. "Are you having fun?" "Yep" the two coursed. "Well what are we going to do now?" The two children looked at each other smiling then got up and picked up some of the leaves near by. "We're gonna throw these at you." Alana said as she and Jonathan threw the leaves. "Oh now you guys are going to get it." The camera was put down and they saw a teenage girl run from behind it and start chasing the two. All the while they were laughing and having fun.  
  
The tape changed to show a picture of Jack's mom with both Jack and Alana on her lap. They were all smiling and looked very happy. A few seconds later it changed to another picture this time with only Jack and Alana they were about 6 and were hugging each other causing their cheeks to squish together while they both smiled. The next time it showed them a little older about 12 Alana had her hair in pigtails again and was laughing at Jack who sat in a mud puddle. The last one they saw was of Jack and Alana sleeping on the couch looking very peaceful and very happy. Anyone who looked at any of the pictures would know they were twins they were the same height, had the same eyes, hair and smile.  
  
The tape changed back to the woman from the beginning. "So Jack what do you think? There's more I'll be sending to you. God I filmed you guys so much, you guys were perfect." She said smiling.  
  
"What are you guys doing?"  
  
Everyone in the room turned to the door and saw Jack staring wide-eyed at the TV and the woman on it. Jack ran into the room and stopped the tape taking it out of the VCR.  
  
"Jack we thought that if we watched the tape you wouldn't have to feel uncomfortable by telling us because we would already know." Daniel said smiling.  
  
"Jack what are you doing out of bed?" Janet asked.  
  
"Get out." Jack said clutching the tape to his chest with his eyes closed.  
  
"Colonel we only wanted to help." General Hammond said.  
  
"Get out please." Jack repeated.  
  
Sam started getting up but was pushed back down by Janet and Daniel. "I trusted you guys. I would have told you. But you've crossed that line now please get out of my office." Jack said in a clouded voice.  
  
When no one got up or moved Jack made up his mind. "Fine I'll leave." Jack went to a shelf and after moving some things got a few more tapes and left his office.  
  
"Guys I don't think he's coming back." Daniel said after awhile.  
  
"Well he's gone to the Infirmary to cool down just give him awhile and he'll be fine." Janet said.  
  
Suddenly Sam's eyes went wide. "Sam what's wrong?" Janet asked.  
  
The next thing they knew Sam bolted out of the room and towards the elevator calling for Jack.  
  
"Shit he went the wrong way. He's not going to the Infirmary." Janet clarified for everyone else in the room.  
  
"Well I think the Major has the right Idea." General Hammond said leaving the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
When everyone got to the surface they saw Sam starting to come back inside.  
  
"Sam where is he?" Daniel asked.  
  
"He's gone Daniel. We crossed the line. I told you he would have told us we were his friends he trusted us. Now we'll be lucky if he even comes back." Sam said  
  
"Sam he wouldn't do that. We just have to let him cool off a little and he'll be back to normal in no time." Janet said dismissing the subject as if it were nothing.  
  
"Janet he's not superman. I'm surprised that after all that has happened to him he's still sane, and then to have to relive it all must have been really bad but then to find out that his friends, the people he considered to be his family went behind his back even after he said he would tell them. The fact that we obviously don't trust him the way he trusts us. That's what hurt him the most Janet. We all just betrayed his trust to the maximum, I wont be surprised if he never wants to see any of us again." Sam left the group standing outside as she left back to the base to get her things and go home.  
  
((A/N: With reviews the next chapter will come quickly. I know I say that every chapter.)) 


	11. A little Talk

It had been a week since anyone had heard from Jack. Everyone had tried calling him but they only got his answering machine. They had each gone to his house multiple times but he never answered and the door was always locked.  
  
"Janet I'm getting really worried about him."  
  
"Sam there's nothing we can do until he comes out of that house."  
  
"Janet where's the sugar?"  
  
"Is Daniel there?"  
  
"Yeah he and Cassie are making cookies."  
  
"I still can't believe that you guys got together and you never told me."  
  
"Well Sam you where on another planet what was I supposed to do?"  
  
"Janet we wrote to each other every week you could have told me then."  
  
"No it just didn't seem to be the kind of thing I told you on paper I wanted to tell you in person."  
  
"Yeah well."  
  
"Do you miss him Sam?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jonathan."  
  
"Yeah I do but right now I miss Jack a lot more just knowing he's there but wont talk is to much for me you know."  
  
"Yeah so what are you going to do about it? You know if Jack and you got together you could make a new Jonathan. One that wont grow up so fast."  
  
"Janet thanks but right now he's not even talking to me so don't get to ahead of yourself. And I'm going over to his house again tonight."  
  
"Sam we've tried that he won't answer."  
  
"That's why I'm going to pick the lock and surprise him."  
  
"Sam are you sure you want to do that?"  
  
"Janet I can't just sit back and do nothing knowing that he's hurting and no one is there for him."  
  
"God girl you got it bad."  
  
"Yeah thanks Janet."  
  
"Daniel!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Sam but I have to go see what they've done to my kitchen."  
  
"Yeah no problem Janet I'll see you tomorrow ok."  
  
"Daniel and I will drop by his house tonight to see if you've made any progress okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure bye Janet, tell Daniel and Cassie I said hi."  
  
"Will do. Bye Sam and good luck."  
  
"Thanks Janet bye." Sam hung up the phone and sat on her couch thinking about what she was going to do that evening. Hoping that it wouldn't do any further damage to there relationship.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
"Okay, Come on, Just a little. Ah yes!" Sam whispered as she tried picking the lock on Jack's front door.  
  
Sam slowly walked into the house and quietly closed the door behind her. It was 2100 so Sam didn't know if he was awake and just in case he was she didn't want to wake him.  
  
She slowly made her way into the living room; it looked like Jack was moving. Their where boxes everywhere. Some of them were taped shut, others where left open. Sam walked over to one of the open boxes to look inside. On the top of the box was one of Jack's old History projects on the front was an F but when Sam opened it up there in big old letters was an A+ with the writing 'Wonderful work I'm glad we had that talk!' Sam smiled remembering her talk with Jack in the Infirmary and how he told her about the deal with his teacher.  
  
Sam placed the project down and left to search the house for Jack. When Sam entered the Kitchen there he was asleep on the table using an old scrapbook as a pillow. When Sam got closer she could see Jack's tear stained cheeks. "Oh Jack" Sam said under her breath.  
  
"Jack." Sam whispered kneeling down to be eye level with him when he opened his eyes.  
  
"Jack." Sam placed her hand on Jack's shoulder.  
  
Jack took a large breath before he slowly opened his eyes. "Sam?"  
  
"Hey Jack." Sam said softly.  
  
"What? Go away." Jack said standing up and taking his scrapbook into the living room.  
  
"I'm not leaving until you talk to me Jack." Sam said following him into the living room.  
  
"Sam just go away."  
  
"No Jack please just talk to me." Sam said reaching out for Jack's hand.  
  
"No Sam. I don't want to talk anymore." Jack pulled his hand out of Sam's reach.  
  
"Jack there's an easy way and a hard way make the right choice." Sam folded her hands across her chest.  
  
"Neither now go away."  
  
"Fine we'll do it my way." Sam said. Before Jack knew what was happening Sam had pushed him down on the couch and was straddling him. "Now you talk and I will listen."  
  
"Sam please-"  
  
"No you wanted to talk to us before about Alana and now I'm here it's just me no one else, I would like to know about her. Will you please tell me?" Sam said placing her hand son Jack's chest.  
  
"I can't." Jack whispered.  
  
"Yes you can Jack. She was your sister you know all about her."  
  
"If. If I only had one more week and she would still be alive." Jack looked away from Sam's gaze not wanting to meet her pleading eyes.  
  
"What do you mean Jack?" Sam said forcing him to look at her.  
  
"When my mom.. After that happened I knew that he would start after Alana. So I started saving my money. I got a job to help and I saved it all so that I could send her away to some of my mom's friends that lived in Canada. I only needed one more pay and then I would have had enough to get her away from him. But her came home early from the bar.. He went straight for her. I got in the way and she would have been fine but she wanted to help me and when he got her I couldn't stop him he held her over the stairs and then he just dropped her. I watched as she fell." Jack's breath was getting deeper. "I. I heard her neck break as she fell and I couldn't do anything about it. I tried Oh God I tried but I couldn't do anything."  
  
"Shhh Jack it's okay I'm here now." Sam pulled Jack into his arms as he let the tears fall once again. "Shhh I'm here Jack it wasn't your fault none of this was okay?" Sam felt him nod against her chest, as she continued to hold him tightly whispering comforting words in his ear.  
  
((A/N: Don't worry It's will all turn out for the better in the end.)) 


	12. Cassi?

Sam eventually leaned back against the couch. So they were lying down. Jack's arms were holding Sam close to him as Sam lazily drew on his back. Until they both fell asleep. Safe in each other arms from the pain caused by the past.  
  
"Daniel it's open." Janet said turning the doorknob and opening the door.  
  
"Janet sweetie what if we get in trouble again?" Daniel whispered as he fallowed Janet into Jack's house.  
  
Janet stopped and brought her hand to her mouth. "Daniel let's go." She said turning around.  
  
"Why? What did you see? I wanna see." Daniel said as he quickly appeared at Janet's side.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Where does he keep the blankets?" Janet asked seeing Jack shiver a few times.  
  
"Um hall closet." Daniel said as he absently pointed Janet in the right direction.  
  
"Whoa look at this." Daniel said as Janet came back and lightly placed the blanket over Sam and Jack. "Jack got an A+ on a history project!" Daniel tilted the project so that Janet could see it.  
  
"Amazing now lets go." Janet said pointing to the door.  
  
"Oh yeah right shall we?" Daniel held his arm out for Janet to take, which she did.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Both Daniel and Janet turned to see Sam tighten her hold on Jack as she moved slightly.  
  
"Sorry Sam. How did things go?" Janet asked.  
  
"Janet I'll talk to you about it tomorrow okay?" Sam closed her eyes once again.  
  
"Oh right sorry bye." Daniel and Janet made there way out of Jack's house.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"Sam, Wake up Saaaammm."  
  
Sam slowly opened her eyes only to see Jack's smiling face. "What time is it?" She asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"9:30. I brought you something. It's not exactly breakfast in bed, more like breakfast on the couch. But it's all the same." Jack said smiling.  
  
Sam looked down at the tray in Jack's arms. There were pancakes with orange juice and a side helping of coffee. "Jack it looks great." Sam sat up as Jack placed the tray over her legs on the couch. "So I take it you aren't mad at me anymore?" Sam asked  
  
"I never was." Jack sat at the end of the couch lifting Sam's feet onto his lap and using them as his own tray for his breakfast.  
  
"But why were you ignoring us and why haven't you been at the SGC for weeks?"  
  
"I needed some time and General Hammond said that I could take as long as I needed."  
  
"So that's why he wasn't worried. But why didn't you answer the phone or the door?"  
  
"I wasn't ready." Jack said through a mouthful of pancakes.  
  
"If I hadn't come over last night would you be talking to me anytime soon?"  
  
"Yeah I would have. I just had to deal with some things and then I would have been fine."  
  
"So A+ in History?" Sam asked smiling and taking another bite of the pancakes.  
  
"Why does everybody always look in that box first?"  
  
"What?" Sam asked confused.  
  
"You looked in it first, Daniel looked in it first, When Cassi came over she looked in it first, and same with the General."  
  
"Wait Cassi was here?"  
  
"Yeah she figured that we had another thing in common we had both had our families stolen from us. So she decided since she knew how I felt she could help. She has been coming over a lot but it was our secret." Jack smiled at the look on Sam's face.  
  
"You mean she's been talking to you all this time?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"She is a really good actress." Sam said shaking her head.  
  
"I know."  
  
"So what now are you going to go back to the SGC?"  
  
"Not today. I was thinking about taking the woman I love out and talking to her about her little boy!" Jack said smiling.  
  
"Jack.."  
  
"You know Sam the Latest issue of the USAF rule book came out last week. You should read it. It's really good." Jack said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Are you telling me what I think your telling me?" Sam asked.  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"Shut up and eat." Jack said smiling.  
  
"Fine but only because these are really good." Sam said taking another fork full of her pancakes.  
  
((A/N: See it's becoming all-better!! One last chapter I think and that's it. So review plz and it will come very fast!!)) 


	13. Property Of The USA

Sam and Jack walked along a path in the park hand in hand. "So Sam tell me about me." Jack said looking over at Sam and smiling.  
  
"Well Jack, what can I say, you were adorable." Sam couldn't stop smiling at her memories of little Jonathan. "You were a really sweet kid, very popular with everyone."  
  
"Of course I was popular. Did I ever tell you that when I was in kindergarten I was engaged to every single girl in my class."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah but they always bugged me so Alana scared them all away for me." Jacks smile turned from a happy one to a sad and regretful one.  
  
"Hey Jack we have to go to the base." Sam turned suddenly so she was standing in front of Jack blocking his path and throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Why?" Jack asked automatically placing his hands around her waist.  
  
"Because I have some tests I want to try on you." Sam said smiling.  
  
"Test? I'm not the type of person that really likes to be tested on you know." Jack said with an uneasy smile.  
  
"Don't worry it wont hurt at all. I did the same when you were little, so if a little you can do it I think a big you can do it to." Sam smiled before giving Jack a quick kiss and dragging him to the car.  
  
"Saaaammm. I don't wanna be your test subject." Jack whined and gave Sam his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No way are you getting out of this Jack O'Neill." Sam had a very stern voice, which surprised Jack because in the next second she was the total opposite. "Please Jack, for me?"  
  
"Don't look at me like that Sam."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like that."  
  
"What?" Sam asked shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Never mind lets go."  
  
Sam smiled before fallowing Jack to the car.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Take a picture it lasts longer." Jack said to the airman as he and Sam were signing in. He had this dreamy look in his eyes and ever since they got there he hadn't taken his eyes off of Jack.  
  
"Sorry sir it's just that no one has seen you in so long."  
  
"It's alright just don't let me catch you doing it again. To tell you the truth it scares me a little." Jack gave a tight smile before turning and almost jogging down to the elevator.  
  
"So he scares you?" Sam asked smiling as she got into the elevator with Jack.  
  
"Oh he doesn't scare me. It was the way he was looking at me that scared me."  
  
"Whatever." Sam smiled and walked out of the elevator to her lab.  
  
"Saaaammm wait for me." Jack called as he ran after her.  
  
"You know Jack you remind me of a lost puppy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"With your cute puppy dog eyes and the way you fallow me around every where I go." Sam smiled.  
  
"Hey I'm only following you cuz it's your office and you walk faster then me."  
  
"Sure I believe you Jack."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Your right I don't."  
  
"Hey that's not what you were supposed to say." Jack pointed his finger in Sam's face.  
  
"Hey didn't anyone ever teach you not to point?"  
  
"Yes but you see as a child me and my partner in crime never fallowed the rules. Therefore that lesson is now obsolete." Jack smiled proudly.  
  
"Yeah okay get in the office." Sam pushed jack in to the door to the office rather hard thinking he would have turned the doorknob and fallen into the room. However Sam had forgotten to unlock the door. Sending poor old Jack nose first into the door.  
  
"Owwwwwww. Sam I think you broke my nose." Jack turned to face Sam holding his nose and trying to stop the blood from dripping on the not so clean floor of the SGC corridor.  
  
"Oh my god Jack I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Oh don't worry I'll be fine."  
  
"Come on I'll take you to see Janet." Sam gently took Jacks arm and led him down the halls of the SGC.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
"God Sam you did this?" Janet asked as she looked at Jacks nose.  
  
"Um that would be a yes." Sam looked down at the floor, which was suddenly looking very interesting.  
  
"Major we are all very grateful that you brought him back here but you didn't have to do this to him Major." General Hammond moved to look over Janet's shoulder to look at Jack. The top of his shirt had been turned a nice shade of red, so had most of his face below his nose.  
  
"She didn't mean to s'ow." Jack said as Janet poked his nose.  
  
"Sorry colonel. Well it's not broken, just bruised." Janet smiled as she handed jack a few towels for his face.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So can I have him back again?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes Sam you can have him back now."  
  
"Hey you guys sound like I'm someone's property."  
  
"Well you are colonel."  
  
"Doc what are you talking about." "Don't you have a tattoo that says 'Owned by the USA'?" Janet asked Jack smiling.  
  
"Jack I never knew!" General Hammond looked at Jack, shock and amazement written all over his face.  
  
"Doc you got it wrong that's Ferretti's. Mine say's 'Property Of The USA'." Jack smiled at the people around. "Don't worry doc you'll get it right eventually. See you later." Jack jumped of the bed and walked out the door. "Sam are you coming or not?" Jack called back.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm coming." Sam smiled at Janet and The General before she ran after Jack.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
"Sam what is this?" Jack asked seeing one of Sam's Lab tables covered in small pieces.  
  
"Well sir you put this together for me when you were little in less then 20 minuets, I want to see if you can do it again." Sam sat down on one of her chairs.  
  
"Why don't you put it together?"  
  
"To tell you the truth. I don't know how."  
  
"Alright I'll do it, but don't get mad if you can't keep up." Jack smiled at Sam before turning to look at all of the pieces like he did when he was younger.  
  
Before Sam knew what was happening Jack was picking up pieces from left, right, and centre. Sam couldn't help but see how jack was concentrating. His eyes were fixed on the table. His hands hadn't stopped moving from when he started and in less then 10 minuets he was done.  
  
"Happy?" Jack asked sitting next to Sam.  
  
"Yeah, very. Can you help me but that together?" Sam pointed towards that looked just like the other one had.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know Sg-11 brought it back with them after they took it apart on the planet and couldn't put it together again."  
  
"Alright I guess I could." Jack walked over to the table and studied the parts. Less then a minute later he turned back to Sam. "Your done already?"  
  
"No you're missing a piece. I can't finish this unless I have that piece. It's small and has 6 sides all different. It goes on the outside."  
  
"Oh!" Sam checked all of her pockets and then the drawers on her desk. "Is this it?" Sam asked pulling out a silver object from her desk.  
  
"Yes thank you!" Jack plucked the piece from Sam fingers and walked back over to the table to start building.  
  
"Sam Let's go eat I'm hungry." Sam looked over Jack's shoulder to see the 'puzzle' complete.  
  
"Jack that took you like three seconds."  
  
"Yeah I know. It was easy." Jack shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Jack I've been trying to put that thing together for five days. You did it in less then 5 minuets."  
  
"I know now I'm really hungry let's go." Jack gapped Sam's arm and started pulling her towards the door.  
  
"Jack next time I have a really hard puzzle I know who to go to for help." Sam said smiling.  
  
"Thanks Sam now I know I'm needed for something." Jack rolled his eyes and smiled at Sam.  
  
"Excuse me Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter?"  
  
"Yes Lt? What can we do for you?" Jack asked.  
  
"Um Laira is here sir. She said something about wanting to know if Jonathan was okay or not."  
  
Jack and Sam looked at each other. Jack raised his eyebrows Teal'c style, while Sam had an uneasy look on her face. "Alright were coming." Jack said.  
  
"Jack what are we going to tell her?"  
  
"Don't worry Sam we'll think of something." Jack looked back at Sam and kissed her quickly before he started towards the debriefing room.  
  
((A/N: Okay because you guys asked so nicely I have thought of another twist. I know it sucks but I couldn't think of anything else. I have some major writers block. I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP. Review please I need it)) 


	14. Memories

((A/N: Hey sorry it's taken me so long to get this posted but I had some major writers block for this story, anyway here is the conclusion to 'Jonathan'))  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
"Hey Laira how ya been?" Jack asked as he and Sam walked into the debriefing room.  
  
General Hammond and the rest of sg-1 along with Janet and Laira were all waiting for them. "Colonel it is wonderful to see you again after so long." Laira said as she walked over to Jack and hugged him.  
  
"Good to see you to." Jack said returning the hug. "Look not to sound rude or anything but what are you doing here?" Jack asked as he took his seat next to Sam.  
  
"I have come to find out how little Jonathan is doing. We have not heard from you in so long we feared something was not right." Laira said smiling.  
  
"Well that really nice of you but Jonathan went up north to Canada to visit with his Grandmother now that the threat is no longer around we don't have to worry about him getting hurt or anything." Jack said smiling all the while think how full of BS he was.  
  
"Well as long as he is no longer in danger I will be going. Samantha?"  
  
Sam looked up at Laira for the first time since they arrived. "Sorry what?"  
"Will you be coming to collect your belonging?"  
  
"Yes if that's alright with you General?" Sam asked looking towards the General.  
  
"Of course major. You may leave whenever you wish."  
  
"Thank you sir." Both Sam and Jack answered.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
"So where to?" Jack asked as they stepped out on to the planet.  
  
"This way." Sam said smiling.  
  
Sam lead Jack to a house surrounded by trees it was only one story but it was big. Jack could hear running water from the nearby stream. "We used to sit by the lake every morning." Sam said smiling.  
  
"Really?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yep you'd plat in the water and bring anything you thought was cool back to me." Sam smiled before turning back to the house. "And this is where we lived."  
  
"Looks nice. Care to show me around?" Jack asked walking up to the front door.  
  
"Of course." Sam walked up to the house and opened the door. "This is the living room." Jack walked in and took in his surroundings. There was a fireplace at the end of the room. And a bay window was right beside the door, and turning to the left was a hallway. On the left you could see where the wall opened up to reveal the kitchen. Jack walked into the living room to look around more. There were pictures everywhere Jack looked. Jack picked up a picture frame and stared at it.  
  
"That was taken shortly after we came here." Sam said seeing the picture Jack was holding. It was of her and Jonathan outside near the stream. They were sitting on a blanket and Jonathan was in Sam's lap with Sam's arms around him, they were both smiling.  
  
"You loved getting your picture taken." Sam said smiling. "Look at this one." Sam picked up another frame that had a picture of just him. He had mud all over him and was still smiling.  
  
"What happened?" Jack asked seeing the picture.  
  
"You fell and couldn't get up when you were trying to catch an animal that looked like a frog." Sam said smiling.  
  
"Oh well then!" Jack smiled back. "You miss him don't you?" Jack asked seeing the far away look in Sam's eyes.  
  
"Yes but now I have big you and you're just as good if not better." Sam said smiling. "Now to the rest of the house."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
"This was your room." Sam said opening the last door in the house.  
  
Jack stepped into the room. There was a dresser in the corner of the room with more pictures of him and the other kids. Some toys were in a box under the window and to the side was his bed that had sheets with stars on them. On his bedside table was another picture of him and Sam and some more toys. "It's nice." Jack said as he walked around the room.  
  
"You were hardly ever in here." Sam said. "I want to take some of this stuff back with us if that's okay?" Sam said picking up one of Jonathan's stuffed animals.  
  
"No problem, I don't blame you for wanting to keep this stuff. You guys obviously had a lot of fun together."  
  
"We did. You were perfect in every way." Sam said smiling as she wrapped her arms around Jack.  
  
"Show me the stream." Jack said as he looked out the window.  
  
"That always was your favourite place to be." Sam smiled as she took Jack's hand and led him out of the house.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
"Okay open your eyes." Sam said as she got Jack in just the right position over looking their spot. "This is it."  
  
"Oh wow!" Jack said as he took in his surroundings. In front of him there was a stream that was being fed by a waterfall further up the stream. "It's amazing."  
  
"We found it on one of our walks. You loved to take walks with me. You were still so little that everything amazed you. You loved watching the animals, and playing in the stream."  
  
"Sam I'm sorry." Jack said.  
  
"For what?" Sam looked up at Jack.  
  
"Taking away your little boy."  
  
Sam walked over to Jack and wrapped her arms around his neck, Jack placed him arms around her waist. "Jack you never took him away from me. You are him, sure you bigger and older now but I like that better. Yes I miss my little Jonathan but I see him in you every time your with other children, and I know someday I might get a new little boy that I'll be able to keep forever, and he'll look just like his father so in a way I'll get my little Jonathan back." Sam said smiling up at Jack.  
  
"Well I suggest we get packing and head home then." Jack said smiling.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"These things take time we have to start now if you want him by Christmas."  
  
Sam laughed at Jack before kissing him deeply, but not before whispering in his ear, "Who says we have to go home?"  
  
((A/N: All right unless I can think of more or you guys give me any idea's that's it!! Their will most likely be sequel but I have to finish my other stories first so it might be awhile Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted ()) 


End file.
